Chocolate Eyes and The Wildcard Enforcer
by TheGibsonPlayer
Summary: When two world class agents are sent to hunt each other down, things go awry very quickly. Both Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker have a lot to lose, and the unexpected game of twists and turns will change everything. Romance and Humor ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate Eyes and the Wildcard Enforcer**

**When two world class agents are sent to hunt each other down, things go awry very quickly. Both Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker have a lot to lose, and the unexpected game of twists and turns will change everything. Romance and Humor ensue. **

**A/N: This has been a very old one of mine and I've always wanted to release it. Weird name, I know Thanks so much for checking this and my other brand new story out. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter One:**

Chuck Bartowski, cover name Carmichael, was the best in the NSA. Bar none. He had completed every mission with flying colors, even his red test. He didn't enjoy killing, but he did it fearlessly, knowing he was protecting great people like his sister and her fiancee. He was _the_ man. He'd gotten rid of his curls as Ellie had advised, and instead had a sexy, shorter cut. He was muscular and fit, requirements of the NSA of course...But more than that, he was funny, sweet, charismatic, caring, and loving...every girl's dream. His chocolate eyes captured many people's attention, but he'd never really cared for one. He'd worked with Beckman for a long time, and he'd never had to question her orders...until now.

"You want me to what?" Chuck sputtered, unable to comprehend what Beckman was asking of him. "Isn't that illegal?"

General Diane Beckman had one hell of a poker face. "We are the law, Agent Carmichael."

Chuck leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath. "Let me get this straight…."

"Please do…" Beckman sarcastically jutted in, though he ignored it fully.

"You want me to kidnap a the CIA's best, Agent Sarah Walker, so you can complete a mission faster then the CIA…."

"Not just a mission, Chuck, there's a promotion on the line, and Langston wants it just a badly as any of us."

"Is he willing to cheat?" Chuck quipped, earning him a hard glare.

"You're the NSA's best, Carmichael. I'd hate to have that reputation soiled over a…..misunderstanding."

"Diane…" Chuck smirked, taking his tone to a calm façade.

The General narrowed her eyes, knowing where this was headed.

"You need me….." he continued, smiling.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"A raise?" Chuck queried.

"Why on ear-"

"My sister's getting married soon." He justified his actions. "I want to help…."

Beckman's expression softened. "Fine…but I better get an invitation, Dammit."

"Consider Walker ours." Chuck grinned. "So, let's talk business. What are the specs?"

"You leave tonight." Beckman told him. "She's got a mission, busting some dealers in LA tomorrow."

Chuck nodded, absorbing in all the information.

"Let her finish her task, then grab her."

"Can I be humane about it?" Chuck sighed.

Beckman rolled her eyes. "Whatever you want, just don't shoot her. I want her completely out of the question for at least one week."

"Woah, one week?" Chuck cried. "What will I do with her for a week?"

"Make sure you're nowhere near any NSA resources. We don't want them to know we were involved at all."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? They'll report us!"

"Not if we can complete this mission before they do. Then we'll be too high up for them to even think of questioning us."

"What is this….mission, exactly?" Chuck asked.

Beckman took a breath. "Remember Fulcrum?"

"Yeah, they shot me….twice." Chuck pointed out wryly. "You tend to remember things like that."

Beckman ignored his smart ass quips.

"Well, they're working together with their inner organization called the ring. They've gathered all our Intel and made a chip out of it…..They call it the intersect. Our mission is to retrieve it."

"But that's also Walker and the CIA's mission." Chuck deduced immediately.

"Correct. Don't screw this up, Bartowski." She used his real name for extra seriousness.

Grinning, he stood. "Yes ma'am."

**-0-**

****Sarah Walker was renowned in the CIA for her work, and not to mention her stunning beauty and finesse. She was gorgeous, tall and blonde, with an angelic face and stunning cerulean pools in her eyes. She was a smooth talker, and very much like Chuck. She'd coupled that and her skill to get her all the way to the top, and she was amazing at what she did. Unlike Chuck, however, she had little to no mercy when killing, though she never hurt an innocent. She was his Wildcard Enforcer, and she demanded respect and a high status.

"Kidnapping Carmichael…..that's genius." Sarah Walker smiled up at Langston Graham, her mentor and savior. "Though…..it's kind of shady."

Graham nodded. "That's why you, the best of the best, will be on this mission. They know you'll be busting a dealer, I gave them that much." He winked, causing her to smirk.

"So my job is to get him before he gets me." Sarah nodded. "I like it."

"Precisely. Keep him off the grid for a week, while we send our teams to retrieve the intersect, like we spoke about earlier."

"A week?" Sarah raised a brow. "That's a long time….."

"Just make sure he has no way to contact his superiors for a week, got it? No call, emails, texts…..any form of communication is banned. Hell, I don't care if you stand over him and shoot him with a twilight tranq every minute for the next week, but he can't get back to the NSA, clear?"

Sarah smirked, nodding. "No problem, Director."

"Oh, and Walker…." Graham smiled wryly. "Don't kill the poor kid….NSA needs him."

"No promises." Sarah remarked, leaving his office. She had a plane to catch.

**A/N: So there you have it, the very first, miniscule chapter. Please let me know if you liked it or not, so I can start releasing the newer, much longer chapters! Anyway, thanks for reading/reviewing! Have a great week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I'm flattered by all the kind and supportive reviews! I'll make a deal with you: so long as you keep me updated with your thoughts and opinions, I'll keep this updated and ready to go frequently! Hopefully this one will love up to your expectations, as it is tricky to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter Two: Miscommunication**

Chuck grinned as he stepped out of his NSA jet, breathing in the hot air that blew by. Los Angeles was his home, and he thought of no place he'd rather be.

He turned on his phone, discovering a few missed calls from his sister. He couldn't wait to see her and Awesome, and congratulate them on their recent engagement. He hadn't told Ellie he was coming home, and decided she'd be happier with a surprise visit.

He pulled his small suitcase behind him, stepping out to one of the nearby cabs waiting. He handed his suitcase to the friendly driver, taking a seat beside him.

"Where to?" The man smiled. Chuck noticed he was probably in his sixties, with a nice elderly tone.

Chuck gave him the address happily, glancing out at the familiar buildings.

"You live here?" The man smiled.

"Yes sir." Chuck replied. "My whole life."

"I'll tell ya…" the man began. "Los Angeles may have it's ups and downs, but there's simply no better place to get the work done." He chuckled, Chuck's mind not entirely focused on his ramblings.

The drive was shorter than Chuck expected. He tipped the driver and retrieved his bag, making his way past Ellie's familiar fountain in the courtyard, working his way to the entrance.

He unlocked the door with his key, quietly pushing it open. He spotted Ellie in the kitchen, talking on the phone, facing the sink. Grinning, he quietly closed the door and snuck behind her, arms going around her in a loving hug.

"Ahh!" Ellie shrieked, dropping the phone and wheeling around. "Oh my god! Chuck!" she squealed, eager to see her brother.

Chuck grinned, hugging her tightly. Then, he immediately took a sharp step to the right, dodging the fist that came flying to his shoulder.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry El." He smiled sheepishly. "Just wanted to make an entrance."

"You're engaged!" he grinned, glancing at her now raised finger. "Man, that's amazing. Awesome…ah, Devon is great." He laughed.

"I know…..It's like a fairytale Chuck!" Ellie suddenly remembered. "What are you doing back?" she asked with a grin, picking up the phone. "Not that I don't want you to stay forever." She added kindly.

"Business brought me here." He smiled, sitting on the counter.

"Ah, I knew an early vacation was too good to be true."

"Well, I'm on a somewhat….fun mission." He smirked.

Ellie raised a brow. "Let me guess….you're stopping the next big tyrannical dictator?"

Chuck laughed. "Did that yesterday."

Ellie smiled. "I would actually believe that."

"El…" Chuck sighed. "As much as I'd like to tell you…..it's classified."

Ellie gave him a wistful smile. "Go unpack. Dinner's in three, and I'm surprisingly making your favorite!"

"Oh god, I miss being home." Chuck grinned.

**-0-**

Chuck prepped well, and he was currently en route to "assist" Agent Sarah Walker with her drug cartel mission, and then retrieve her. What he was going to do with her? That was to be decided.

He approached the old abandoned warehouse, hearing the shouts and gunfire. He smirked. Walker was already on the job. Loading his gun, he took a breath, and entered.

**-0-**

Sarah heard shouts, cries, and groans as she burst through the building. Shooting left and right, she was a perfect shot as she took out each of Javier's men, advancing on him, who was shouting orders at the back of the room.

She aimed at one man, ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly he fell dead to the floor.

"What the hell?" Sarah mused as she advanced to the next man, finding the same situation occur there. Her mind suddenly flashed. Carmichael was here!

Javier stood, trying not to cower in the golden goddesses' presence.

Sarah had her gun aimed for his head, approaching him slowly and cautiously, eyes on him only. "Drop the gun." She commanded, seeing the pistol in his shaky hand. He moved suddenly and sharply, as if all the cowering had been an act.

He lunged for her, knife in his other hand. He leaned and fell right over at her feet, blood welling from his back.

"Nice shot Carmichael." She called with a smirk. "Could've handled it myself though."

She heard a warm, velvet smooth voice behind her. "I'm sure you could have." He scoffed.

Whipping around, she froze, much like he did. He wasn't a big burly bastard like she'd expected. He was…..perfect.

He was tall, with the most mesmerizing chocolate eyes she'd ever seen in her life. He was wearing a suit, which made him look slick, a smoking pistol in his hand to complete the look.

Sarah took a sharp breath, smirking. Lifting her sunglasses, she revealed the most gorgeous blues Chuck had ever seen, coupled with her gorgeous gear clad body and beautiful golden hair. Chuck found himself short of air within that second.

"Well, ah….your reputation precedes you, Agent Walker." He smiled, showing his perfect pearly whites.

"Well, Carmichael." She replied, studying him. She immediately gathered that he was a smooth talker, and that he was highly skilled with a gun. He was strong, so hand to hand combat had to be somewhat ranged. He had a damn nice body too. "I could say the same about you."

Chuck nodded, eyes meeting hers in a moment of odd passion. He felt dizzy.

"But." Sarah's voice cut his thoughts. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't put a bullet between your eyes right now."

"Treason?" he quipped, completely relaxed.

"Why not a tranq, then?" Sarah challenged. As if the two were mirrors of each other, they broke out their tranq guns, each aiming at the other's neck.

"I love a challenge." Chuck grinned.

The two began, circling each other viciously. Sarah hesitated for a moment. Chuck noticed.

"You know what?" Chuck smirked, dropping his gun. "I'll be a gentleman."

Sarah was not about to back down from a challenge. "You're challenging the CIA's very best at hand to hand combat?" It was a clear warning.

"Sounds about right." Chuck grinned, taking off his jacket and lying it on a chair.

The two went at it, Sarah starting. Chuck had to admit: she was damn good. He blocked most of her kicks at the beginning, but she sped it up intensely. Chuck threw two punches, which she dodged gracefully.

The odd thing was: both agents found themselves oddly turned on.

The two got closer and closer, fighting for dominance in a beautifully choreographed battle of the sexes. Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm, pulling him closer. Chuck slid behind her, whispering in her ear. "You fight beautifully, Agent Walker." His breath made shivers run down her entire body.

Suddenly, she felt cold, hard metal tighten around her wrists. She rolled her eyes. Point one: Carmichael.

She was handcuffed.

Chuck smiled, continuing to whisper in her ear. "Sorry." He apologized, pushing her gently towards his jacket. He draped it over her shoulders so that no one would see the cuffs.

"How kind, you knew I was cold." Sarah snapped.

"A guy just knows these things." He quipped with a smile.

Sarah gave him a wry smile. He wanted to make a game out of this? He'd get one.

"So, where are we going?" Sarah finally asked, as she was escorted and secured in the back of his car, a lotus.

He ignored her question, having fun.

"Like my car?" he smirked.

"I'm a Porsche girl." She retorted, sitting back with a huff. This sucked big time. She blamed it on his god damn chocolate eyes.

Chuck drove and drove. They were on the freeway for at least two hours, Sarah nearly falling asleep. She'd kill Graham when she got the chance. This was insanity.

"So, Beckman sent you?" She asked, watching the street fly by out the window.

Chuck laughed. "Yeah. She's a lot better than Graham. Come work for us." He teased.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "Graham's going to get the promotion. He'd do more good for the country anyway."

"Says his 'Wildcard enforcer'" Chuck quipped playfully.

Sarah blushed, cheeks turning rosy. 'Oh my god, how the hell does he know?'

Chuck read her blush like a book. "Don't worry Walker; your secret is safe with me."

**-0-**

"A hotel?" Sarah glanced distastefully at the small hotel they parked at. This was a disaster. "That's your plan?"

"Mhmm….yeah, pretty much." Chuck opened the door for her. Sarah was to smart to attempt to get away. He'd robbed her of all her weapons….except for her….hidden….knives. They were inaccessible to her anyway.

He approached the lady at the front, who smiled kindly. He made sure his jacket was draped over her shoulders, hiding the cuffs from view.

"Hey." He smiled in a friendly manner. Sarah glanced away, deciding to play it safe. He had the upper hand….for now.

The lady watched them with a smile, handing them the keys after he'd checked in.

"Pardon me….but you two make a beautiful couple." She smiled more.

Chuck smiled, knowing Sarah would skin him alive for this later. He put his arms around her waist from behind as she leaned back against him, startled.

"I just don't know what I'd do without you baby." He was laughing himself to death, keeping a straight face on the outside.

The lady at the counter smiled.

Sarah resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It's almost like I'm…..chained with love." She chose her words carefully, glancing up in a faux loving manner at him. Though for some reason, she didn't push away. She couldn't tear her eyes from his. For a moment, they remained like that, watching each other.

Sarah cleared her throat. "Let's go."

**-0-**

"You're really cuffing me to the bed?" Sarah was in shock.

Chuck grinned. "I'll take the floor, don't worry."

"Oh sure, _baby_." Sarah replied sarcastically. "Thanks, Carmichael."

"My friends call me Chuck."

"I'm sure they do." She retorted.

"Don't be mad because I got you first." He laughed triumphantly, setting his pillow on the floor.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Chuck sat up, coming over to her.

Sarah eyed him. "What are you doing?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"You want to sleep in that?"

"You're not touching me." She defended.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I'll close my eyes. But you need help." He retrieved a t shirt from his suitcase, and Ellie's sleep shorts.

"You carry around girl shorts?" Sarah teased.

"No, I was just confident that I'd beat you, so I came prepared." He retorted with a kind smile. "I'll close my eyes."

"You better." She replied, struggling to get out of her gear. True to his word, Chuck turned, allowing her to somehow slip on a t shirt and the shorts.

"You can look." She grinned amusedly.

"One more thing and I apologize in advance for this one…." Chuck had an apologetic look on his face.

"What, I-"Sarah sucked in a breath when his hand slid up her thigh. She was about to call him a long string of profanities when he retrieved her knife sheath.

"Oh…." Sarah mumbled, heart racing. She was shocked when she felt some sort of disappointment course through her.

"Um….yeah. Goodnight." Chuck said hastily, putting the knives beside him, along with all her other valuable belongings.

Sarah just turned on her side, pissed. Tomorrow would be a different story.

**A/N: Okay, so there you have it. Light hearted, fun, and hopefully it's enjoyable to read? Please let me know! Once again thanks for reading and reviewing, enjoy your weekend! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, I'm thrilled and completely grateful for the awesome amount of reviews. I'm keeping my end of the bargain, and hopefully, it's to your liking. HUGE THANKS TO LongLiveChuck for being the most amazing co author and inspiration! This story will maintain a fun, lighthearted atmosphere for the most part. I think it's important to maintain the idea that Chuck and Sarah are different than the show. They are more confident, outgoing, and hopefully fun loving. That's the only way this story could work. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I read and reply to each and every one!**

**P.S: The story got a pic! LLC makes great banners, so thanks so much for that! If your story needs one, you should totally message LongLiveChuck with a request! **

**Chapter Three: A Change of Plans**

Chuck's eyes opened with a flutter, immediately shutting as a sharp ray of light sliced the window like a knife. He covered his eyes, yawning as he turned over and got to his feet, running a hand through his hair.

With a sudden jolt of realization, he remembered where he was and who was with him. Wheeling around, he couldn't help the sigh and feeling of relief that washed over him when he saw Sarah Walker on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Well, good morning." She smirked. "About damn time, too."

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed….not like they had a choice anyway." He remarked with a cocky grin.

Sarah rolled her eyes, knowing he was right.

"So." Chuck grinned, sitting beside her. "How did the amazing Sarah Walker sleep?"

"I'd imagine it hurt like a bitch, considering the asshole Carmichael chained her up like a dog and all." She retorted, though there was a good amount of playful teasing in her tone.

Chuck laughed, standing up. "I suppose that wasn't fair. But, I alerted General Beckman of my progress. She knew I was better than you." He teased, knowing that Sarah could be much better.

"Better?" Sarah snorted indignantly. "My ass."

"Now that you mention it…..yes." Chuck smiled, leaning against the wall.

"You've had your fun." Sarah sighed. "Un-cuff me, Carmichael."

"I told you, it's Chuck. Carmichael is professional."

"That's the last thing you are." Sarah remarked, smirking at her obvious burn.

Chuck laughed. "Not helping your cuff situation."

Sarah agreed mentally, leaning back more. "Okay….but seriously. Let me go."

"You'll run away." Chuck replied surely, glancing over the room service menu.

Chuck's cell phone ring blared through the room, as he walked over to pick it up. It was some upbeat song Sarah had never heard before….not that she really listened to music anyway.

"Carmichael, Secure. Good morning, General." Chuck picked up, his playful tone gone.

A pause.

"Yes, Agent Walker is in my custody." He answered affirmatively, Sarah rolling her eyes.

Another pause.

"WHAT?" Chuck's eyeballs almost fell out of his head. Sarah's curiosity peaked. This could go both ways. "TWO WEEKS?"

A short pause.

"No, no general, I wasn't yelling….I was …thrilled." He grumbled an apology. Sarah smirked. He was like her lap dog.

"Yes ma'am." He hung up sourly, setting his phone down.

"So, let me guess…..this little….game of ours will continue for two more weeks….until they grab hold of the intersect?"

"Exactly…" he sighed, smoothing back his hair. "It's carriers are on the move, and apparently, neither of the damn agencies can pinpoint where."

"Why two weeks then?"

"It's just an estimate of how much time the entire search and retrieval process will take….could be longer…." He grimaced.

Sarah nodded, taking a breath. "Let me go."

"What? Walker, that's crazy."

"No, it's not. We decided to make this interesting, and we have two weeks to see how this plays out." She spoke truthfully, from what Chuck could see.

"How do I know you won't run the minute I set you free?"

"Sarah Walker doesn't back down from a challenge." She grinned. "No guns, no tranqs, no running away….long term, anyway." She smirked. "Let's see who the real agent is."

"By your set of rules, what I've done here is completely legal."

"Yes, but if the cleaning comes in, they'll think you've kidnapped me for a sex slave." She replied wryly, causing him to laugh.

"Alright….Fine. If you can act civilized…..we can make this interesting." He smirked, leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Sarah's eyes widened when he took off his shirt, revealing a hard, muscular chest. She felt a long heat swirl it's way through her body as her cheeks turned red, eyes averting him. She never got this way around men.

"Shower." He replied, shutting the door. "I'll free you when I'm out."

Sarah closed her eyes, leaning against the bed frame. She wasn't going to run away, or come out and fight him. That was a coward's way out. She was going to make this torturously slow and fun. And she had the perfect idea.

**-0-**

Sarah's heart raced as she felt his hard abs through his shirt, as he leaned against her, working to free her with the key to her cuffs. He smelled like soap, and he was clean shaven. Sarah Walker wanted nothing more than to reach up and inhale his scent….among many other things. She bit on her lip, stretching her arm as he removed the tight cuffs.

"Thank you." She grinned, rising. She stretched in front of him, t-shirt rising to reveal her tan, gorgeously toned body. She heard his breath catch, smirking. "I'll be in the shower."

"And I'll see where I can run out and get you some normal clothes, and not mission gear." He replied, nervously. He left the room with his essentials, leaving Sarah and the shower. Stepping inside, she found that the hotel supplied everything she needed. She decided to let the hot water sink in a little as she lengthened her shower, happy to get off any grime and sweat from the mission.

She had barely seen almost half an hour pass as she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her chest down. Her long blonde hair was loosely hanging on her shoulders. Hearing a knock on the door, she smirked. Opening up, she saw Chuck with a bag in his hand.

"Surprisingly, the store had only-uh…..um…...really…..big….wow…." he stuttered as he watched her.

Sarah smirked. If this was him with her towel on…

"Hey Chuck…." Her voice was velvety smooth and seductive, her eyes finding his.

"Hey…." She had him. She decided to have a little fun with it. Taking a step closer, so that she was almost touching him, she whispered. "It'd be a shame if my towel….dropped….."

Chuck blinked hard, entranced by her. "Um…no, yeah…..no…..maybe?"

Sarah laughed lightly. "I'm seducing you, Chuck…." Her voice had a raw quality; one that couldn't be faked.

"I know….it's working." He replied with a grin.

Sarah rolled her eyes. He was acting. "Dammit, Chuck."

"Nice try agent Walker, but that one had been pulled on me countless times….although I'll hand it to you…..You're the only one I actually wanted back." He handed her the bag and left, shutting the door behind him.

Sarah was someone stunned, blush rushing furiously through her again. Half of her filled with jealousy, while half was reeling at the compliment. This man was an enigma.

**-0-**

Chuck had guessed Sarah's sizes correctly. He'd bought her two sets of shirts, one a tank top, and some jeans, both fitting snugly. She had to hand it to him….his fashion sense was right on.

She stepped out into the room, finding him twirling one of her knives aimlessly.

"How do you use things?" Chuck questioned, smiling as he saw her step out of the room.

"Throw them." She replied in a smart ass tone.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "How? There's got to be a super secret method."

"If I told you…." She began, smirking. "It wouldn't be a secret, would it?"

Chuck hurled one of his knives at her. She caught it gracefully, smiling. "Maybe if you threw it right, it might have done some damage."

"Well, I- SARAH!" He glanced down at the knife embedded in the chair, right between his open legs.

Smirking, she leaned down to murmur in his ear. "Oops."

Chuck removed the knife, tossing it on the table. "Now I see why they call you the wildcard."

Sarah rolled her eyes then. "Certainly not because I play Uno."

"You know what that is? I'm impressed." Chuck teased.

"Believe it or not, I was a kid once too."

Chuck smiled. "Ah, so the sense of humor survives."

"Don't worry." Sarah smirked. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Something told Chuck he'd find out soon enough anyway.

"So, if I'm stuck with you for the next two weeks….what the hell are we going to do?" Sarah asked, taking a seat on the chair across from his.

"We can go to my home in Burbank, if you promise to behave, and keep off my family."

"Firstly, I'm not a dog, no worries there. Secondly, I'm an agent, Chuck. Not an escaped serial killer."

"Fair enough." Chuck decided, knowing she was no threat to Ellie or the others. "So this is your plan? Come quietly for the next two weeks?"

"I told you….running away is boring." Sarah shrugged. "Besides, we've got nearly two weeks to spare. We can have some fun, and towards the end, I'll bring you to Graham."

"You've got that last part backwards." Chuck smirked.

"No, I don't."

"Who says I'll go to Graham with you without a fight?" Chuck challenged wryly.

Sarah smirked devilishly. "Oh, I don't expect you too." She twirled her knife sharply, sheathing it. Sure, she was going home with Chuck. But she had hell coming his way, and apparently, so did he.

And so, Burbank bound, the two agents began their game of cat and mouse.

**A/N: Not my best chapter, but it is a much needed filler! I promise Charah and action should pick up from here! Okay, so this will set the scene for the story. Sarah agrees to spend the time at Chuck's, but their acts of sabotage will continue for two weeks, until one of them must finally succumb to the other and lose. Who wins? That's the question. While it's slightly unrealistic, it's supposed to be fun, and hopefully you all think it is? Let me know what you thought! (Some authors don't care for guest reviews, but ANY review is great to me). Hope you all have a wonderful week (until I update next, anyway), and I look forward to reading your thoughts and opinions! **

**-TheGibsonPlayer**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here we are. I visited LLC last night, and he was aching to get out and have fun again. For those of you who haven't checked out our new story, "Chuck vs. the TV Show", you might want to give that a go. LLC told me to wait until it hadf twenty reviews to update it...I told him he hit his head against the dashboard a little too hard. ;) He LOVES reading all your kind and loving comments, and he wanted to let you all know he is feeling better, though it looks like he'll need surgery. He should be back within weeks. To keep busy, he edits and beta's my stories like always...what a trooper. **

**We both wanted to thank you for the awesome amount of feedback and reviews this story gets. As long as we get to hear your side, updates will be frequent. Sorry to bombard you with crap, here's the chapter: **

**Chapter Four: The Test**

Sarah was silently surveying Chuck as he drove his Lotus calmly, smoothly weaving in and out of lanes.

"I'll laugh when they pull you over." she commented with a smile.

"Oh, come on..." Chuck grinned. "Don't act like you havent flashed them your badge every now and then...or flashed something else, in your case." he quipped, earning him a solid punch on the arm.

Sarah rose a brow. "I'm an agent, not a prostitute." there was an amused smile following her statement.

Chuck smiled. "Just teasing." he maneuvered into a small parking space, leaving the keys in the ignition as his door was opened for him, then Sarah's.

Sarah realized she'd been too caught up with staring at Chuck that she'd forgotten their destination in general. "You live at the Westbrook hotel?" she queried.

"Uhm, no." Chuck replied evenly. "I'm not bringing you home just yet."

Sarah, for some odd reason, felt a slight pang in her heart. He didn't trust her? Then she remembered that she was sent to drug and kidnap him in the first place. It made sense. "I won't kill them, Chuck." she replied sarcastically, more as defense mechanism than anything else.

"Not here you won't." he showed her his logic with a grin. "Call it a...test, if you will." he approached the front desk, leaving Sarah to ponder their situation as she watched Chuck speak with the young lady. Sarah squinted, narrowing her eyes at the lady. She was pretty...and brunette. Sarah rolled her eyes. She didn't like brunettes...particularly ones that flirted so openly like that!

Rising, she marched over to take position beside Chuck, who was watching her with a curious look.

Bending over quite generously, in Sarah's opinion, the lady rose again with two key cards. "Two suites?" she asked with a small smirk at Chuck.

"Oh, he meant one, didn't you sweetheart?" Sarah smiled up, batting her eyelashes at him.

Chuck tried not to laugh, as shock hit his expression hard. He let out a cough. "Uh...yeah, yeah, what was I thinking?"

The woman behind the desk immediately recognized the challenge and backed down, averting her gaze from Chuck. In the female language, she'd surrendered. Sarah smirked and accepted the single key card, with a resigned "Thank you".

It was only when she turned to the elevator that she realized she'd just stuck herself in a room with Charles Carmichael for maybe a week, with no apparent reason why. And of course, she was blushing. God dammit.

Chuck eyed her curiously as the elevator lifted them up past the first floor, slowly ascending.

"What?" she snapped, blushing uncontrollably as her mistake sunk in deeper and deeper.

"What?" Chuck replied with a smirk. "You okay there agent Walker? You seem a little nervous."

"Me? What are you talking about?" she tried, rather lamely.

"Oh, let's just drop this sarcastic facade." he smiled, walking out of the elevator as soon as it came to a smooth halt on the top floor.

Sarah was unsure where this was going.

"Since you seem so...interested, in me..." Chuck began with a smirk. He was enjoying watching her squirm.

"I am definitely-" Sarah's rejection was cut off by his warm voice.

"How about a date, Sarah Walker?"

Sarah froze, the words cutting through her calm demeanor. A date? Was he kidding?

"Tonight?" He added, though the smugness was gone, kindness and warmth seeming to replace it very quickly.

Sarah could not believe the words that poured out. "Yes, I would love to-" She caught herself before he could respond. "-wait, are you kidding me?"

Chuck rose a brow. "No jokes here, Sarah."

"We are technically supposed to be killing each other in some sort of crazed manhunt, and you want to ask me out on a dinner date?"

"It'll be a romantic dinner date." he corrected with a smile.

"Why are you doing this...is this your plan to drug me and bring me to Beckman?" She guessed, slightly in paranoia.

"Um, no actually, I think you're a beautiful, charming lady and I want to share a glass of wine with you." he replied, warmth in his tone.

How could she resist?

"I...uh...fine...thank you?" Once again, any other sounds were cut off by her loud, beating heart. This was some crappy, twisted love story.

"Great." Chuck smiled, opening the door to their room. "I promise you won't regret it."

The room was beautiful, on the top floor like Chuck had requested. It was a large sweet, with a beautiful view of the city. Of course, their was only a single bed, Sarah thought with slight annoyance. She'd requested it, after all.

"You really didn't sacrafice much...so this is where our taxpayer's money goes..." Sarah laughed.

"My government paycheck usually goes to better use."

"Like what?"

"My sister's wedding is coming up...If I had you...Beckman would ensure that I'd have a raise. I'd use that money to give her the dream wedding."

Sarah bit her lip, sighing. "Why...?" she finally asked.

"Huh?" Chuck replied, lost.

"Why didn't you just take me in when you had the chance? You clearly love your sister..."

Chuck smiled, watching her breathtaking blue eyes. "I ended up liking you a little bit more than I should have."

Sarah remained silent, glancing out at the view instead.

Chuck kicked off his shoes, taking a comfortable seat on the bed. Sarah's phone rang before she could do anything. "Ugh, not you again." she sighed in disgust.

"Ex boyfriend?" Chuck teased.

"Yes, actually." Sarah replied, not too proud of it.

Chuck rose a brow. "Agency guy? Maybe I know him."

"Bryce Larkin?" she tried, tossing her phone on the chair.

Chuck burst out laughing, and Sarah watched him with a icy glare. "Is that funny?"

"Im sorry, but hell yes." Chuck laughed, sitting up. "You went out with that sleezebag?"

"Like you haven't slept with every women in the agency?" She immediately regretted defending Bryce at all.

"No," Chuck replied calmly, and proudly. "I can say I've never gotten involved with anyone at work."

Sarah was impressed. Here was a perfectly handsome, fit, great guy, and he refused to use women like the others...he was a catch.

"Well, yes, I did make the sorry mistake of going out with him." She sighed, grabbing her phone and taking a seat beside him.

"And let me guess...he bothers you constantly with apologies, and calls, and the like."

"Mhmm, wow Chuck, are you sure you're not a therapist?"

Chuck ignored her cute quip, smiling. "Have you tried lying?"

"What?" Sarah seemed totally ignorant to what he was suggesting.

"Lying...telling him you've moved on so he'll get out of the picture?"

"He wouldn't believe it if I tried." She replied. "I could always kick his ass...but I don't want to see his damn face."

"Give me the phone." He grinned.

"What are you doing?" she asked wearily as he took the phone, hitting "call back".

"Helping you out..." he waited until Bryce answered, Sarah watching anxiously.

"Sarah, god dammit, finally, I-"

"-Hey Bryce." Chuck said in a smooth, knowing voice.

"Who the hell is this?" It was obvious; he was scared.

"My name is Agent Charles Carmichael."

"You're the Charles Carmichael? NSA?" Shock was evident in his tone.

Sarah bit her lip to keep from laughing at his faux suave voice.

"What are you doing to Sarah?" Bryce asked, unsure of what the hell was happening.

"Conisder this a warning, Larkin." he began. "If you EVER go near or bother Agent Walker again, you can conisder yourself dead."

Bryce knew Charles Carmichael didn't make empty threats. He'd read his stats, his mission reports...he was the best.

"Got it?" Chuck's voice was unintentionaly sharp, though it made Bryce jump.

"Yea...yes..." he was just about done with the conversation.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Sarah was curious as she watched Chuck with interest. "Apologize to Agent Walker...and mean it." he grinned as he handed the phone to Sarah who laughed silently as Bryce made his pathetic little apology and hung up.

Sarah glanced at her phone's screen, then at the man beside her, a beautiful smile on her lips. "Okay...maybe you do deserve a date."

Chuck smiled back. "Glad to know it. I'll have something planned in a little while...I'll be back in about an hour."

Sarah seemed unsure. "Chuck, you don't need to go through the trouble of-"

"-you just try not to run away. I'll manage the rest." he grinned and slipped his shoes back on, leaving.

**-0-**

"Sarah, you look beautiful." Chuck assured her for what might've been the seventh time that evening.

"You didn't exactly tell me where we were going, so I had to make do with this." She ended up buying some more clothes while Chuck was out. She'd decided on a simple, loose long sleeve shirt, with jeans to go with it. "I'm sorry."

"You've got absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Chuck replied with a smile as he took her hand. The action sent a jolt through the both of them like it always did. Sarah watched as he walked right past the elevator to the stairs.

"Chuck...?" Sarah asked, but he just shook his head with a smile, leading her on.

After a small flight of stairs, they arrived at a door. Pushing it open, a breeze swept past Sarah. She blinked, taking in the gorgeous view of Los Angeles at night. Chuck had managed to get a single, beautiful table with a candle, on the roof. It was a romantic set up, with flowers and a waiter ready for them. The roof was more like a garden than anything else.

"Chuck..." She gasped, watching as he pulled her chair out for her, then sat in his after she was comfortable.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Chuck took off his jacket, draping it over Sarah's shoulders. She thanked him silently. The moment felt very surreal.

The wine was poured, and the evening began. Sarah heard faint music, though from where, she had no idea.

"Chuck, this is so beautiful...how did you manage this?" she finally asked, watching him with a comfortable smile.

"I knew I had to do something big to impress the stunning Sarah Walker." he replied. "After all, you have been dating a few casanovas of your own."

Sarah was quick to set him straight. "They were nothing like you...they did absolutely nothing like this..."

Chuck smiled, raising his glass. "Well then, looks like it's mission accomplished."

Sarah clinked her glass against his, taking a sip.

She didn't know it, but if the mission was to make her fall head over heels for the chocolate eyed, debonair man before her...it was well on its way.

**A/N: So, that's where we'll continue it next time. It does require some suspended belief on your part, sorry about that, but it's really a rom/com. Anyway, LLC says thanks a million for reading and reviewing, and next update should be the other story, Chuck vs the TV show. See you guys there, have a great week until next time! **

**-TGP and a delusional LLC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the weekend! A few quick announcements before we start up! Firstly, I have a new story out, called "Chuck vs. Destiny" which is a little heavier than my usual, so if you're interested, check it out and let me know what you think. Next, I'll need a beta for my other story, "Chuck vs the TV Show", or all of my stories in general. Lastly, I finally saw the movie John Carter last night...off topic, but did anyone else see it? (Yes, there's a reason behind the madness)**

**LLC UPDATE: He's undergoing his first surgery today, so he's out cold. I got to see him right before, and as always, he thanks each and every one of you. If all goes well today, (It's a risky procedure), he'll be back up on his feet soon. **

**Chapter Five: The many sides of Sarah Walker**

"I don't believe this, Chuck." Sarah admitted, glancing at their now empty plates. She leaned into Chuck's warm jacket, comfortably gazing at him across the small, romantically set table.

"So the food and wine was to your liking?" He smiled.

"Of course." Sarah replied, smiling back. "It's strange..."

"How so?" He inquired.

"It's just...we were assigned to do all but kill wach other two days ago. And two days ago, I would've probably drugged you, holed you up somewhere, and kept you there until my mission was cleared and I could go after the...ah...intersect."

Chuck rose a brow with a smile. "Like you could catch me."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Don't tempt me, Carmichael."

Clearing her throat, the once lost conversation made it's way back to the original, intended tone and topic.

"And now...we're sharing a romantic dinner, all because...why?"

Chuck gave her a comforting smile, taking her hand as he rose. "Because, I am intrigued by you, Sarah."

Sarah tried desperately to ignore the deep ache he caused by touching her; the burning desire for more. If Chuck felt it, he was damn good at hiding it.

He led her to the edge of the railing. "Why?" she prodded.

Chuck sighed. "Really, you're going to make me explain?"

Sarah smirked, nodding. Honestly, she was actually curious. She wanted to know what he saw in her.

"Okay..." Chuck drawled. "Aside from the fact that you're absolutely gorgeous..." he made that clear. "You're witty, smart, you understand me, you can relate to my hardships and lifestyle, and honestly Sarah.." he shrugged. "I like you."

Sarah's heart burned, just like everywhere else at that point. He was causing mixed feelings, all of them involving dragging him to the bedroom. But that was why he was so brilliant. He didn't worship her because of her looks; he valued her personality. That was rare.

"But, don't worry..." Chuck seemed to mistake her prodding as disinterest in him. "It'll all be over in two weeks." He let go of her hand, hearing her sigh as he walked towards the door back down stairs, holding it open for her.

"I need a drink...or six..." She muttered as she thanked him and headed down to their room.

**-0-**

The next two hours were very amusing for Chuck. Sarah, heavy with all her conlficting inner emotions, ordered drinks. And man, could she down them.

Around her third, Chuck had commented. "You should've been with me at the frat parties in Stanford."

Sarah rolled her eyes, now determined to drown her sorrows. If her training wanted to shut all her emotions out, fine. She'd combat it with good old alcohol. That was her logic...her drunken, ignorant logic.

"Woah..." Chuck finally declared as he watched her finish her drink. "That's probably enough."

Sarah was tipsy...not too much, but definitely enough to cloud her thoughts. Just the way she needed it.

"Chuck..." She began with a giggle.

"Did...you just...giggle?" he had an amused grin on his face.

"Mhmm...Chuck...listen up." she sat beside him, ruffling his curls.

Chuck tried to hide his shock. "Yes?"

"You're special..." she insisted with a smile.

"Thank you...?"

"Sure...you know, I hate being an...Agent." she was shockingly articulate. Chuck actually had to think about whether she was drunk or faking. It was the latter.

"Why?"

"Because...don't you ever want someone to love, Chuck?" That one was going to bite her in the ass later.

"Well...yeah, but-"

"-but we can't, not with this shit job."

Chuck laughed. "I wouldn't say that-"

"Chuck...you look really, really, really good without a shirt." she blurted, laughing. "Oops...my bad."

Chuck's eyes widened. "I'm...flattered..." though he was blushing.

"Chuck...do you think I'm pretty?" she asked, and Chuck finally understood just how much the drinks were influencing her. She would never ask him something like that under any normal circumstances.

"More than that..." he replied, honestly. "You're gorgeous."

Sarah was blushing, despite her inability to focus too much. "I like you...A LOT..." she admitted.

Chuck was interested. "Oh...I thought you didn't like me...that you weren't interested?"

"For an agent...you can be pretty stupid sometimes..." her words were slower.

She whispered then. "Kiss me, Chuck..."

As much as he wanted to, he didn't. She didn't know what she was saying...it wasn't fair playing ground. "You should sleep, Sarah..."

"I...okay..." she leaned back on the bed, holding her throbbing head in her hands. She saw him set pillows on the floor.

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you to do me one favor?"

"Of course..."

"Don't sleep on the floor?"

"What...?" he was a little dumbstruck.

"There's room here..." there was a small smile on her still beautiful lips. Chuck was grateful she'd changed before she'd gone on her little drinking rampage.

"Sarah, I'd rather-"

"Please, Chuck?" She whined, and Chuck found it oddly adorable.

"Fine..." he sighed, throwing on a t shirt. "Just don't kill me in the morning..."

Sarah giggled again. "Okay..." Chuck climbed in beside her, hitting the light switch.

"Good night Sarah..." he murmured.

"Good night, Chu-" She was out like a light.

**-0-:**

**-THE FOLLOWING MORNING:8:35 AM-**

Sarah's eyes fluttered open. Immediately, her head ached. Supressing a groan, she froze. She was curled into Chuck's chest, arms securing her to him. His lips were somewhat close to her ear, and it sent shivers up her spine.

Leaping up, she startled him awake. "Oh my god!"

Chuck was reaching for his gun when he realized he didn't need it. "What?"

"Chuck, what happened last night?" she demanded.

"You drank the equivalent of a keg..." Chuck exaggerated with a grin. "Feeling the effects?"

"Mhmm..." Sarah sat back on the bed. Here came the shameful question she wished she'd never have to ask for her entire life.

"Chuck..." She began, cheeks already red with embarassment. She berated herself for not knowing. "Did we...?"

Chuck was a little lost for a moment, in his innocence. "What?...Oh! God, no!"

"Then why were we..." she gestured.

"Well..." Chuck began. "You asked me to sleep with you, and you found your way to my chest halfway through the night.."

"You didn't stop me?"

"You moaned every time I tried to move."

Sarah was never more embarassed. "Shit...Chuck, I'm so sorry, especially after what you did for me last night...Chuck, that was incredibly sweet..."

Chuck smiled. "Hey, don't worry...you cleared a few things up in your drunken haze...you made me feel a lot better..."

"What'd I say?" She asked tentatively.

"Nothing much..." he shrugged with a grin, getting up to shower. "By the way, do you want me to walk out in just a towel, or-"

He recieved a pillow to the face by Sarah, who was blushing profusely.

"I did NOT..." she couldn't believe she said that.

"Oh. But you DID..." he laughed.

Sarah glanced into his eyes for a moment. "Chuck...Thank you...for not...doing anything...last night..."

"Sarah...I would never..."

"I know...just...Thank you.."she watched him smile and head into the shower. She fell back on the bed with a huff. Her agent instincts were telling her she was an idiot.

Her heart said otherwise.

**A/N: Okay, real short one, I know guys! Not my finest, and I'm definitely unhappy with how crappy this turned out...sorry, guys. Hopefully we can break the 100 review barrier and have a nice, long, celebratory chapter! ;) Anyway, if you're interested in beta-ing, PM me, and for those of you who are concerned with how fast things are developing: I didn't aim for this story to be long, so that really solves that. It's a suspended belief, fun, charah alternative. **

**Cheers, **

**TGP**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The long awaited, Andrew-less chapter...The pressure is killing me (LLC), especially since my dope of a friend left behind so many pissed readers and reviewers. Nothing says "I appreciate you" like leaving the people you value forever. Sorry it's short...It was a struggle as is. Enough of my banter. **

**Chapter Six: **

Sarah Walker glanced around, on high alert. She was currently in Echo Park, about to meet Chuck's sister. She was nervous, to say the least.

"Sarah, you look like you're about to brandish your knife and embed it in my thigh." Chuck commented.

"Keep going and that might just happen." She threatened.

Smirking, he knocked on the main door.

"Relax, Agent Walker." He grinned.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

The door opened, revealing a beautiful brunette, who shared Chuck's features. She was gaping at the two.

"Oh my god...Chuck!" She hugged him. "Back so soon?"

"And I brought a souvenir!" He laughed. Stepping aside, Ellie gasped at the blonde.

Chuck's smirk was obvious: Payback time for the lady behind the desk at the hotel.

"El, this is my girlfriend, Sarah Walker."

Sarah's eyebrows shot up, and she secretyly kicked Chuck from behind. As soon as Ellie looked, she'd already schooled her features.

"Oh. My. God!" Ellie squealed, pulling Sarah into a crushing hug. "You're so beautiful!"

"Oh...ah...Thanks, Ellie." She smiled, remembering to kick Chuck later again.

"Come in! We were just serving lunch..." Ellie grinned, pulling them inside.

"Let us unpack and we'll be right in, El..." Chuck excused himself, taking Sarah to his small bedroom.

Sarah stepped in, smirking when she saw his nerdy posters and collection. "Dork much?''

"Nerd." He corrected, setting his bag down.

"What the hell was that?" She snapped. "Now I feel awful, because unlike you, I want to be nice to your sister!"

Chuck chuckled. "I hope you enjoy PDA, Walker..."

"You're sick." She snapped.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it when I was making friends with that nice lady from the hotel..."

"She was eyeing you down...I was simply providing back up."

"Your job is to kill me, not kiss me."

"I really want to do both, sometimes." Sarah's eyes immediately widened as she said it. "Shit."

"Let's go...ah...catch up with El..." he rose, leaving a stunned Sarah to follow.

The two came back into the kitchen, taking a seat around the set table.

"Where's awesome?" Chuck asked.

"Trauma call...just missed lunch." She commented.

Sarah asked. "So you and your husband are both doctors?"

"Mhmm." Chuck laughed. "You can see how I don't fit in."

Ellie glanced at Sarah expectantly.

"Oh...ah...you're wonderful, Chuck...don't say that..." Sarah coughed.

Ellie smiled, satisfied, and continued tossing the salad.

Chuck held in his laughter as he helped serve the food.

"Ooh, this is a great time to tell you about Chuck's embarassing stories!" Ellie grinned.

Sarah immediately mirrored her action. "Please do. "

"Please don't" Chuck groaned, shaking his head.

"Well, one time, he asked his best friend Morgan to the dance, and he got rejected, because Morgan...the little creep he is...took my pillow."

Sarah and Ellie fell into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Chuck shook his head. Perfect. On one hand, however, he was glad Sarah was enjoying herself. He almost felt bad that Ellie wouldn't get to have her for too long.

After several more embarassing stories, Chuck decided to gun for revenge.

"How about a movie, El?" Chuck smiled and offered.

"Sure, how about you and Sarah pick one out while I clean up real fast..."

"I can help, Ellie-" Sarah offered, but she shook her head.

"No no, now go on and get your movie..." Ellie chuckled and began.

"Come on baby, we can have whatever you like." Chuck smirked, watching as Sarah had no choice but to listen.

"Alright, sweetheart." She replied, as the two stared at eachother.

Devon came in through the door at that time.

Sarah rose a brow. "He _is_ Awesome." she smirked.

Chuck roleld his eyes. "And a married man. Remember, you're dating me..." he smirked, as she sighed. He won again, but she'd get him back.

After they all got aquainted, Chuck set off the movie and they all curled up.

Chuck smirked as Sarah soon realized the only available spot was leaning on him.

Ellie and Devon smiled as Sarah feigned comfort, taking a seat on Chuck's lap. Sarah shivered.

"Aww baby, are you cold?" Chuck was cherisihing every single second. "Here..." he put the blanket over her, arms going around her.

"Thanks, sweetie..." Sarah managed

Chuck leaned down and whispered in her ear, making her shiver again. "Maybe you're not cold..."

"Shut up." She whispered back, pinching him under the blanket.

The movie was actually very intriguing, and Sarah found herself falling in love with the characters. At the end, she and Ellie nearly went on a damn rampage.

"The signs are so obvious!" Sarah cried, Ellie nodding supportively. Devon and Chuck glanced at each other quizically; girl power was scary.

"She's giving him all the signs, all her time, and effort, and he simply lets the job get in the way! " Ellie snapped.

Chuck's eyes widened. All too familiar.

"Well...Let's call it a day, huh?" Ellie rose.

Chuck rose a brow. "It's only 10:00?"

"I've got work early tomorrow...but Sarah and I can go shopping, with you and Devon around two!" Ellie smiled triumphantly. Family fun was going to happen, so long as she could make it.

"Alright, sounds fun..." Chuck and Sarah rose, stretching as well. They all retreated to their respective bedrooms, all considerably tired.

Chuck led Sarah back, making the bed ready for sleep.

"Oh, Chuck..." Sarah hid her smirk. "That movie really made me think..." She steped to him so that she was almost kissing his ear. Chuck froze.

"I really love it when a guy-" CLICK.

"Cuffs?" Chuck sighed.

"Mmhmm." Sarah smirked, placing a teasing kiss on his cheek. "Welcome back, Carmichael."

Chuck shook his head at the beauty before him. "Please don't go off and murder my family?"

"Not on my list." She smirked. "But I believe a torture session is in place." She'd cuffed him to the bed post.

"What can you possibly-Hi oh!" He watched as Sarah slowly took her shirt off, revealing only her bra and beautiful bare stomach.

Chuck tried to avert his gaze...to no avail. Sarah smirked, coming so close that her body was barely brushing against his.

"Do you like what you see, Chuck?" She smirked.

"Well, I uh..."

"Go ahead, Chuck. Touch me..." She grinned when she got her reaction. Chuck was helpless. And he wanted her more than ever.

"Well, goodnight, Chuck." she smirked.

"You are a cruel woman." He observed, taking in her sweet vanilla scent as she brushed past him, hitting the lights. She changed then, when he couldn't see anything. He somehow managed to get onto bed, uncomfortable as hell.

"I love my job." Sarah grinned a satisfactory grin, lying in his bed. She wouldn't admit it, but the sheets...they smelled sweetly and faintly of his manly cologne. She thought about his bare chest, and romantic words...she squeezed her eyes shut.

Maybe she wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

True to her word, Sarah had freed him in the morning, where they both ended up taking long, cold showers. Chuck left to grab breakfast, and Sarah was still showering, unbeknownst to Awesome, who'd stepped in to ask Chuck about the TV.

"Chuckster?" He called gently.

"Hello?" He glanced at the cuff, hanging off the bedframe.

"Cuffs?" He grinned. "Kinky Chuck...that's awesome."

**A/N: Hopefully I did this one justice...let me know in the form of a review. Sorry I'm not andrew...I love you guys the same. If you're interested in writing a big group story with me...let me know, ASAP! Have a great one, guys! **

**-LLC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, with that kind of support, how could I not keep going? Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Contrary to popular belief, I actually do read all of them and take every single one into consideration. It does make a difference, and authors do judge their stories based on them. I think it's unfair that this averages about 23 reviews and some perfectly great story like "Chuck vs. All the Answers" by Johnny Walker Black, should only get four. That's absurd. If you want your story up here, all you need to do is ask. **

**Rant over; I want to thank you guys so much for your continued support. I bet Andrew that I could break his review barrier and get more per chapter, and he flipped me off and said "In your dreams". Help a guy out? **

**Chapter Seven: **

"Shopping with my sister." Chuck grinned when the two were finally getting ready to go. "What are the odds, Agent Walker?"

"Shut up. Unlike you, she's actually a nice person." Sarah retorted, but the meaning was lost behind it. They were empty teases.

"Me? Mean? I wasn't the one who cuffed you to a bed post and then rubbed myself against you." He pointed out, laughing uncontrollably.

Sarah threw the cuff at him. He caught it with one swift motion, flipping it around his finger. "It'd be really awkward if someone saw these…" he remarked.

"If I'm recalling correctly, you almost forgot you were even wearing them last night." Sarah interrupted, smirking.

"In all fairness, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my life." Chuck replied, but the swagger and smart ass elements were gone. He was being genuine.

Sarah felt her heart flutter, then pound in her chest. Her cheeks burned red. "Thank you….Chuck."

Chuck gave her what she soon learned was the Bartowski grin. She loved his smile. It made her feel warm and fuzzy and- Oh Hell. She was too professional for his damn good looks.

"Where are we going today?" She finally asked, once she felt that her cheeks returned to something of a normal color.

"The mall, then I think Ellie has a surprise." Chuck chuckled.

"What? What is it?"

"You'll see. For now, you'll have to live with buying lingerie….I'm looking forward to it." He teased as he grabbed his keys, leaving her to gape past the open door.

**-0-**

"Chuck was always a nerd." Ellie continued, as the group of four continued their trek down the main stretch of the mall, Ellie and Sarah stopping to pull them into the stores every five minutes or so.

"I saw his room." Sarah replied with a smirk. She and Ellie found that the most entertaining talk was of Chuck. And it wasn't all flattering either.

"That Tron poster isn't exactly a chick magnet, Chuck." Ellie replied sharply.

"Hey! Dad gave that to me, El." Chuck reminded gently.

Sarah felt her heart drop as she eyed Chuck sympathetically. She'd heard of their father. Best analyst that ever was. And now, he was gone, as a result of twenty hard years of fighting Fulcrum and designing an intersect. It was a pretty screwed up system.

"Chuck, have you taken Sarah to your place, yet?" Ellie asked, eyeing the window of Victoria's Secret critically, pausing the entire group as she did so.

"Um, no….We haven't had time." He replied, biting his lip. Ellie wasn't…..but she was.

"Place?" Sarah asked innocently.

Ellie smiled. "Make a beautiful night out of it, Chuck."

"Yes Ma'am." Anything to stop Sarah from finding out right at that moment was key.

"Good….Sarah, come on." Ellie smirked, taking her hand. "You guys go off and eat something. No previews today."

Devon watched the two leave, turning to Chuck. "Tough break, dude." He grinned.

Chuck laughed, walking down to the food court with him. "Yeah, I guess."

"So man…" Devon looked as if he'd been holding the question all day.

Chuck watched amusedly, standing in line to order a soda. "Yeah?"

"Are things with you and her….are you guys serious, dude?" Devon asked, smirking.

"Uh….oh….well, you know…..I'm not too sure….at this particular point, but uh….maybe?" Chuck stammered, not quite ready.

Devon nodded, seeming to know. "I chased your sister all the way through med school."

Chuck nodded, smiling fondly.

"Actually, we had a fling in the supply closet on our first day." He grinned.

Chuck's smile faded ad Devon laughed at his reaction. "Awesome! That's my sister! We're talking about Ellie Bartowski...Brain bleach! Oh god!"

At his sudden outburst, someone two heads in front of them turned around. Chuck glanced up at the opportune moment to find Jill Roberts, his old ex.

"Chuck?" She looked shock, as they both stepped out of line. Devon's eyes widened, watching the exchange.

"Oh…wow….ah, Jill?" He asked astounded, meeting her gaze awkwardly.

"Long time no see, Chuck…" she sighed, watching him.

"Yeah…ah….how've you been?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Me? Oh, science and all that old stuff….I got my doctorate…." She admitted.

"Oh wow, congrats…" He smiled.

"How about you, Chuck?" She remembered their sad departing when he went to become a full fledged agent, following in his father's footsteps. She didn't support it….one of the main reasons why they broke up….among a few others.

"I uh….I-"

"Hey baby." He heard a smooth angelic voice behind him. He blinked hard, hoping it was a dream.

"Huh?" He turned, seeing Sarah. She had an amused smile on her lips. That was never good news.

"Hey…Sarah." Chuck replied awkwardly. Sarah completely made up for it. Chuck knew Devon had slipped away and told Ellie, who was no doubt watching from a distance.

She stepped beside him, as his arms wrapped around her. Jill watched in confusion, as if somebody had slapped her.

"Oh….a…who's this, Chuck?" Jill asked, not sure what to think.

"This…..is Sarah…" He smiled down at her, finally getting the courage. Sarah's eyes prompted him, wanting him to finally get his revenge for cheating on her. "She's my….my…."

"Girlfriend." Sarah supplied, shaking her hand.

Immediately when Jill extended her wrist, Sarah saw the scar. That was a very tell tale, dangerous scar. Immediately her agent mode was on, though it made no difference to Jill, who was oblivious. Chuck, on the other hand, felt her tense up against him.

She couldn't seem to get Jill away. The two kept talking, catching up, the like. Sarah knew what she had to do….hopefully Chuck would forgive her.

"Chuck…" with the simple call, all his attention was on her. There was no damn comparison. Leaning up, she pulled him to her lips as the two suddenly lost track of the world, as if time spun backwards.

Somewhere in the far distance, they swore they could hear Ellie's squeal of joy, but they didn't part. It was a good thing that the food court was virtually empty.

For some time, they remained like that. Lips swelling, fighting for dominance in an unending war. It sent sparks through Sarah, and It shook the two of them to their very cores.

"Ahem…" Jill's cough sounded something along those lines.

The two pulled apart, as Sarah finally turned, and shot Jill one of her CIA death glares. Jill actually took a step back as Chuck's breathing evened.

"Nice meeting you, bye!" Sarah called as she pulled a completely willing Chuck out of the open and into a corner.

Chuck just stared at her, then her lips. "Sarah, I-"

"Chuck." She shook her head reluctantly, interrupting him. "She's Fulcrum."

Chuck felt his heart drop, though it wasn't for the right reasons. "So the kiss was-"

"Sorry, I had to." She admitted, cheeks burning red. "Protocol."

"Right, of course…" Chuck shrugged. "So what do we do?"

"Now? Nothing. I can report it later…" she sighed. "But watch out for your family Chuck."

"Hmm? Of course…." He replied.

"Because if you won't, I will…" she told him truthfully.

"Thank you, Sarah…" he sighed, taking her hand as they returned to Ellie, who was still squealing.

"My job, Chuck." She replied, feeling nervous at simply holding his hand.

**-0-**

The day's shopping continued, and Chuck hauled all of Sarah's bags like a gentleman…not that he and Devon had much of a choice anyway. They stayed for about two hours, fulfilling lingerie, bath, and regular clothing needs. By the time they unloaded everything at home and got a bite to eat, it was almost six.

"Okay Chuck…" Ellie prompted him with a gentle pat on the back. She glanced over at Sarah, who was having an animated conversation with Devon about UCLA.

"El, that's pretty private…"

"You're telling me, after that kiss, you don't think you two will be serious…?" she snapped.

"No, I'm just….maybe?"

"Charles Irving Bartowski." She sighed, taking a breath. "I never thought I'd say this to you but…..If you don't get lucky, don't bother coming home." She smirked, watching as Sarah rose. Chuck gaped as she handed Chuck the key, pushing the two out the door.

"Have fun, kids!"

Chuck just watched as she shut the door.

Sarah laughed. "I think she's being supportive."

"Of what?" Chuck sighed. "It's lies, Sarah…"

Sarah frowned. "Well….where's this place?"

Chuck smirked as he took a seat beside her in the car, handing her a bandana.

"Seriously? A blindfold?" She grinned.

"I'm a man of surprises." He chuckled.

"I'll say." She tied it on though, leaving no room to peek. She trusted Chuck Bartowski. That was the problem and solution all at once, and it made her head hurt to think of it.

The ride was only twenty five minutes long, and Chuck kept Sarah laughing the entire way there. Once they parked, he got out, coming over to pen her door for her.

She gently peeled the bandana off to reveal a gorgeous view of the sun just beginning to set on a absolutely deserted beach.

"Oh my god…" she breathed as she stepped out of the car, following Chuck as he found the perfect spot on the sand.

"What do you think….?" He asked as he took a seat beside her, only inches away.

"It's so beautiful…" she admitted, watching the waves slowly rise and crash, seeming to slowly envelope the sun.

"Ellie was really killing me to get you out here…"

"Chuck, this is probably for someone you really care about and like…" Sarah told him gently.

"It is. And that's why I brought you here." He admitted, glancing away then back at her.

"Chuck…" she let the words sink in, heart desperately pleading for more. Her agent side could only take so much.

"I know you probably think I'm your next pathetic mark." He admitted. "So maybe we shouldn't have come-"

"Chuck..." Sarah shook her head. "Shut up." She smirked.

He glanced up questioningly at her. She smiled gently, causing him to do the same.

"I probably shouldn't have kissed you…" Sarah admitted in what was now a whisper.

"And I probably shouldn't kiss you right now…" Chuck murmured.

"Probably not…." Sarah agreed.

Chuck put his arms around her, pulling her close as he placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Sarah felt the wonderful shock as she put her arms around him this time, blushing all the while. She felt like a real girl…..for the first time in years. The kiss held no competitiveness, like the other one. This was sweet, slow, and passionate. It was almost as if Chuck was telling her that it was okay to like him, and to trust him….through kissing her. It was the most amazing feeling Sarah had ever felt.

Chuck pulled away, grinning almost stupidly. "Probably shouldn't have done that…."

"Chuck…" she sighed, taking a breath.

Chuck did the same, preparing himself for the rejection.

"Shut up and kiss me." She grinned, pulling him back as they forgot the world around them, the sun sinking into the depths of the ocean before them.

**A/N: I think it's about time. Any problems coming up….well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. So, how about it guys? Some support for my bet against Andrew and some support for the new and featured author? They all appreciate it. Writing this makes me nervous because your expectations are sky high, so im really sorry if I wrecked this for you. Have a great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


End file.
